Rédemption
by Jersey07
Summary: Lorsque Don commet l'irréparable... tout bascule. Danny pourra-t-il l'aider? Hurt/Comfort, slash, ... Ne convient pas à un public sensible ou vite choqué.
1. Introduction

INTRODUCTION.

Trois jours. Cela faisait trois jours qu'aucun des membres de la police, pas plus que le laboratoire scientifique, n'avaient de nouvelles de Don Flack. Trois jours durant lesquels Danny Messer, son meilleur ami, n'avait cessé de l'appeler en vain.

En bon expert, il essayait de faire le lien avec les évènements qui s'étaient produits trois jours plus tôt. Le quai du métro, vers 3 heures du matin. Ce devait être une enquête de routine, du genre de celles qu'on ne voyait que trop à New York. Les experts commençaient à déblayer les lieux, cherchant des indices. La victime était une petite fille blonde, apparemment seule, âgée d'environ 12 ans. La première question qui leur vint à l'esprit était « Que faisait-elle seule, à son âge, dehors à une heure pareille ? ». La cause du décès était floue. Il faudrait attendre l'autopsie approfondie pour en savoir plus.

Don arriva près du corps de la petite victime après avoir interrogé les quelques passants et rares témoins. Danny, quant à lui, photographiait la scène de crime. Puis il releva son visage vers celui de Flack qui lui faisait face et l'un de ces moments où tout semble basculer se produisit. Il avait vu le visage de son ami devenir aussi blanc qu'un linge lorsque Hawkes sortit une carte provenant de la poche de la gamine. Danny observait Flack avec la plus grande attention, conscient qu'un changement brusque venait de s'opérer en lui. Il lui avait d'abord demandé ce qui lui arrivait pour qu'il se fige ainsi. Puis, il se demanda si Don ne connaissait pas la victime. Peut-être une voisine, une nièce ou l'une des filles dont sa sœur faisait parfois le baby-sitting. Mais ses questions demeurèrent sans réponse. Il vit le regard pourtant si bleu de son ami s'assombrir comme les nuages gris envahissent un ciel d'été. Ses iris étaient devenus noirs. Il ne s'agissait pas de ce noir que l'on incombe au désir. Danny vit dans les yeux de Don une souffrance si grande qu'elle en était indicible. Il y vit également de la terreur et une haine immense. Jamais depuis leur rencontre il ne l'avait vu ainsi.

Flack avait carrément fuit la scène de crime, sans aucune explication, comme coupé du monde extérieur. Enfermé dans une bulle de silence dont lui seul comprenait la raison. Les flashs de son passé lui revinrent en pleine figure, comme un boomerang que l'on aurait lancé trop loin... trop fort. Alors que Danny tentait de le faire revenir à la réalité en l'interpellant, il semblait désespérément ailleurs. Don s'engouffra dans sa voiture et démarra au quart de tour. Depuis lors, il restait aux abonnés absents, comme plongé dans une réalité parallèle dont aucun de ses amis n'avait connaissance.


	2. Chapitre I

I.

Le vent glacial s'engouffrait dans les cheveux de Danny et s'insinuait jusque dans ses os. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour une tasse de café brûlante. La situation n'avait que trop duré et il espérait que son ami le laisserait entrer cette fois-ci. Il avait déjà effectué deux tentatives. Deux tentatives malheureuses afin d'entrer dans l'appartement de Don, en vain. Celui-ci était bien décidé à ne laisser personne venir à sa rencontre et l'incompréhension, plus que tout autre sentiment, prédominait dans l'esprit de Danny. Mais il y avait aussi l'inquiétude qui s'était emparée de son cœur depuis l'instant où il avait vu le regard de Don changer d'une façon qui ne lui indiquait rien de bon.

Trois heures qu'il attendait au pied de l'immeuble, grelottant de froid. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait sonné, le nombre de fois où Don lui avait demandé de partir. D'abord d'une voix calme, puis agacée. La voix s'était transformée en cris, puis en supplique. Don voulait être seul, Danny ne voulait pas l'abandonner. Ils se livraient un combat reposant sur des paroles et une volonté commune de ne pas lâcher prise. Danny fut finalement le plus fort à ce jeu de persuasion et il put voir, avec joie, la porte de l'immeuble s'ouvrir, lui donnant l'opportunité d'accéder à l'appartement de Flack.

La porte de celui-ci n'était même pas verrouillée et Danny put s'y introduire avec facilité. L'appartement était plongé dans l'obscurité la plus complète et il dût tâtonner pour atteindre l'interrupteur. Il zona la pièce du regard, laissant ses yeux vagabonder brièvement sur le chaos des lieux. Le sol était jonché de bouteilles de bière vides, de vêtements et de papiers divers.

-'Don ?' lança-t-il timidement, brisant ainsi le pénible silence.

Il resta quelques secondes sans réponse lorsqu'une faible voix lui parvint.

-'Ici...' répondit Don, du fond de la cuisine.

Il était prostré dans un coin de la pièce, une bouteille de bière à moitié vide serrée dans sa main droite avec force, comme si la boisson était son unique bouée de sauvetage.

Danny ne savait pas comment s'y prendre mais il laissa son instinct le guider et s'assit à côté de son ami. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes dans un silence pesant. L'expert tentait de discerner sur le visage de Don, le moindre signe ou la moindre émotion mais il se heurtait à un mur impassible.

Il se posa la question de savoir s'il connaissait réellement Don Flack ou si trois petits jours avaient pu littéralement changer un homme.

-'Tu veux pas savoir pourquoi je suis là ?' demanda Danny, la voix serrée.

Flack soupira, buvant une autre gorgée de bière. C'était le type de question qui n'attendait aucune réponse, tant elle était évidente.

Mais au lieu de lui donner la réponse à cette question, Don s'embarqua sur une autre histoire.

-'Tu te souviens du type que vous avez trouvé hier ? Celui qui était jeté sur la voie du métro...?' demanda-t-il à son ami, sans même le regarder. Danny ne répondit pas. Don savait très bien qu'il s'en souvenait, Danny ayant enquêté sur l'histoire.

-'... C'est moi qui l'ai tué' acheva Don, le regard plus sombre que tous les trous noirs de la galaxie réunis.

Abasourdi par cette révélation, Danny n'osa pas y croire. Il s'y refusait même catégoriquement. Certes, Don n'était pas toujours tendre. Il l'avait vu à plusieurs reprises lors d'arrestations musclées mais jamais il n'aurait nuit à la vie d'un homme.

-'Tu... tu n'as pas fait ça, Don. Tu n'es pas un meurtrier !' s'exclama-t-il, son regard ne se détachant pas de son ami alors que celui-ci n'avait pas encore levé les yeux sur lui.

-'Non. Je ne suis pas un meurtrier'. Répondit Don sur un ton neutre qui laissa perplexe son ami.

Il lui semblait que cette personne qu'il avait à côté de lui n'était plus Don Flack. Cela ne pouvait pas l'être. Le ton était indifférent, froid et monocorde comme si la sémantique de ses phrases avait complètement disparue.

-'Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Don ?'

Un autre silence s'installa et pour la première fois de la soirée, Danny vit une émotion se profiler sur le visage de son ami. Une larme roula sur les joues de Don qui déclara d'une voix glaciale et à la fois remplie de peine :

-'Il le fallait'.

Don savait que l'heure des explications avait sonnée. Il le sentait arriver comme une bombe sur sa figure. Et malgré le fait que son esprit soit des plus troublés, une part de lucidité se rappela à lui. Danny méritait une explication, lui qui avait toujours eu pour lui une amitié désintéressée.

-'Il l'a tuée, Danny...'

-'La petite fille du quai ?' demanda-t-il, la voix base comme si la confidence dans laquelle ils allaient se lancer était un secret d'Etat. Il l'était en quelque sorte, bien que Danny ne soit pas prêt à croire à l'histoire de Don. Celui-ci acquiesça.

-'Il l'a tuée... comme il a tué ma sœur'.

Une autre larme roula sur les joues du Détective et bien qu'il ait prononcé ces mots, il l'avait fait avec une certaine distance dans la voix, comme s'il se trouvait déjà ailleurs.

Danny restait parfaitement immobile, attendant avec impatience et anticipation cette inévitable explication qui allait suivre. Don devait avoir une excellente raison d'avoir commis un crime, même si cela ne justifiait rien. Aucune horreur de devrait jamais servir d'excuse à un délit.

Il se produisit alors une chose à laquelle le scientifique ne s'attendait pas. Don rapprocha son corps du sien et posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Danny. C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté et la réalité s'était estompée comme les couleurs d'un tableau vieilli. Danny passa son bras autour de Flack, ses doigts s'engouffrant dans les cheveux noirs de son ami, lui prodiguant de légères et imperceptibles caresses réconfortantes. Il l'encouragea ainsi à continuer son récit qu'il savait douloureux.

Don soupira lourdement, prenant ainsi son courage à deux mains avant de se lancer dans un monologue.

-'Elle avait à peine 6 ans. Samantha, Léah et moi étions partis jouer au parc quand un homme est arrivé. Il avait la trentaine avec une dégaine curieuse. Il s'est assis sur le banc et nous a regardé jouer au ballon. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il est resté ainsi. La nuit commençait à tomber, il faisait froid mais on s'amusait tellement qu'on n'avait pas envie d'arrêter. Le ballon est allé dans les buissons et Léah est partie le récupérer. Comme elle ne revenait pas, Sam et moi sommes partis à sa recherche. C'est là qu'on l'a trouvée... Elle était étendue dans les buissons et du sang coulait le long de ses lèvres. Son t-shirt était rouge. Il était là, lui aussi...'

-'Le type qui vous regardait ?' demanda Danny, ne cessant pas ses caresses dans les cheveux de Don qui acquiesça avant de continuer.

-'Nous nous sommes méfiés mais il nous a dit qu'il venait de la trouver. Il voulait nous mettre en confiance... pour nous attirer plus près...'

Don s'arrêta un instant, tentant de reprendre son souffle alors que les sanglots lui enserraient la gorge. La douleur qu'il ressentait au fond de lui avait achevé de le changer en un tout autre homme. Il était redevenu, l'espace de cet instant, le petit garçon terrifié qu'il avait été le jour du meurtre de sa sœur. Dans sa voix, se mêlaient la tristesse, la douleur et le désespoir.

-'... Il a empoigné ma sœur et il a plaqué sa main contre sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier. Il a sorti son couteau, l'a placé sous sa gorge et il m'a dit : « Si tu cries ou si tu essaye de t'enfuir, je tue ta sœur. Je la tuerai comme j'ai tué l'autre ». Il l'a entraînée un peu plus loin mais assez près pour qu'il ne me perde jamais de vue. Il voulait que je sois là pour voir ce qu'il allait lui faire. Plus tard, j'ai compris que c'était ça qui lui donnait son plaisir, ce pouvoir et cette emprise qu'il avait sur nous...'

Il s'arrêta à nouveau, la respiration coupée par tant de souffrances. La verbaliser n'avait fait que réveiller en lui la douleur lancinante mais aussi la haine qu'il éprouvait envers cet homme.

Danny commençait à mettre les pièces du puzzle ensemble. Et la confession de Don, ces paroles qu'il n'avait jamais répétées à quiconque, lui donnaient un sentiment de dégoût et de répulsion envers la société qui avait laissé ce crime si longtemps impuni. Elles lui donnaient aussi l'agréable sentiment d'être d'une grande importance aux yeux de son ami qui n'avait pas hésité à lui confier un meurtre et un traumatisme dans la même soirée.

-'Don... je comprends que ça te fasse du mal...'

Le scientifique avait fait le pas de trop, franchissant une ligne qu'il n'était pas supposé franchir. Non, en toute honnêteté, il n'était pas en mesure de comprendre.

-'Tu comprends ? Tu sais ce que c'est que d'avoir à regarder ta sœur se faire violer ? De devoir plonger les yeux dans le regard dément de l'homme qui lui vole son enfance, de l'homme qui a volé la vie de mon autre sœur ? Tu sais ce que c'est que de te pisser dessus du haut de tes 12 ans parce que tu es terrifié d'avoir à mourir toi aussi ? Tu crois honnêtement savoir ce que c'est de subir la dépression de ta mère, la rupture entre les membres de ta famille, l'alcoolisme et les reproches cinglants de ton propre père ? Tu sais ce que ça fait d'entendre ton père te dire que c'est toi qui aurais dû mourir ce jour-là ? Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que c'est, pas la moindre idée de ce que j'ai pu subir !'

Don, suite à cette réplique cinglante, eut comme un électrochoc qui le poussa à se lever. Il balança le reste de sa bouteille au sol et se précipita vers le salon mais fut retenu par Danny, qui enserra son poignet. Le scientifique le regardait avec désespoir. Il ne pouvait pas laisser son ami dans cet état, mais il y avait dans les yeux de Don une fureur qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue et qui lui fit peur.

Agacé, Don tenta de se dégager de l'étreinte de Danny mais celui-ci resserra son emprise sur son poignet. C'est alors qu'une autre face du Détective se révéla au grand jour. Il poussa Danny contre le mur, l'empêchant de partir et le maintint en place. A nouveau, son regard devenu noir envoya des décharges électriques le long de l'échine du scientifique qui n'osait plus bouger.

-'Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Danny ?' demanda Don, la lassitude dominant dans sa voix.

Danny déglutit péniblement. Il savait que son ami n'était plus le même, sa part de bonté occultée par tant de souffrance et de haine exposées au grand jour. Danny ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner la partie. Une enquête avait été ouverte sur cet homme et peu importait le mal qu'il avait fait, il y avait prescription sur les faits. Le scientifique savait que si ses collègues mettaient la main sur Don, il se retrouverait derrière les barreaux pour Dieu sait combien d'années.

-'Laisse-moi t'aider, Don' avait-il répondu presque comme une supplique.

Don eut un petit rire mauvais. Le genre de rire que Danny n'avait jamais entendu venant de sa part et qui, comme de nombreuses choses ce soir, lui glaçait le sang. Mais malgré cette peur nouvelle qu'il avait vis-à-vis de Don, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer. Car c'était la raison pour laquelle il n'abandonnerait jamais : il aimait Don Flack. Il ne savait ni comment ni pourquoi ses sentiments avaient changé et il s'en fichait complètement. Il y a certaines choses qui n'ont nul besoin d'être expliquées.

-'Tu veux vraiment m'aider ?' demanda Don, le ton bas alors que Danny hochait la tête. 'Alors fous le camp... Fous le camp, Danny... avant que je ne fasse quelque chose de vraiment impardonnable.'

-'Don, je t'en pr...' mais Danny ne put aller plus loin. Il fut terrifié par ce qu'il vit dans le regard qui lui faisait face. C'est tout juste s'il n'y avait pas vu une colère diabolique habiter ces yeux, comme si Don n'était plus qu'un corps dont l'esprit était manipulé par le Diable en personne.

-'**FOUS... LE... CAMP'**. Dit Don une dernière fois. Si ses yeux avaient pu se transformer en armes, Danny serait un amas de chairs criblé de balles.

Danny ne se fit pas prier cette fois-ci et sa détermination fondit comme neige au soleil. Mais il retenterait sa chance... Il l'aimait trop pour l'abandonner.


	3. Chapitre II

II.

(Merci à Lydie et Anaïs (surtout Anaïs) pour leur aide)

A nouveau, une semaine s'était écoulée sans que personne n'ait de nouvelles de Don. Danny avait inventé un mensonge énorme afin de couvrir son ami mais jamais il n'aurait avoué la vérité. Par amour, d'abord et puis parce qu'une part de lui s'y refusait. Jamais il ne trahirait Don, lui qui avait toujours été là pour lui dans les moments difficiles.

Lui-même avait pris deux jours de congé. Il avait besoin de reconsidérer leur amitié, de se demander si le Don qu'il avait toujours connu était encore là, quelque part au fond de ce nouvel homme qui était apparu. Celui « d'avant » était drôle, certes un peu renfermé parfois, mais honnête et droit. C'était le genre d'homme qui n'étalait pas ses souffrances au vu et au su de tout le monde, il était trop pudique pour cela. Il ne se plaignait jamais, si ce n'était pour plaisanter. Mais par-dessus tout, il détestait le crime et la méchanceté gratuite. Pour lui, il n'y avait que la justice qui prévalait. Et son travail était quasiment tout pour lui. Tout ce qui le préoccupait lorsqu'il se levait le matin était que les choses qui devaient être faites le soient.

Le Don qu'il avait entrevu était diamétralement opposé à celui-ci. Il était glacial et paradoxal, d'humeur changeante en l'espace d'une fraction de seconde. Sa voix pouvait passer d'une mélodie à un amas de mots mielleux, faits pour mieux appâter une potentielle victime. Et bien que Danny se doute de l'immense souffrance qui avait fait ressortir cette part d'ombre chez son ami, il se dit que cela ne justifiait pas le fait qu'un homme soit mort, même s'il l'avait cherché. Qui étaient-ils pour juger et condamner une âme à mort ?

Danny y pensa tout le long du chemin qui le menait à l'appartement de Don. Il se doutait que son ami n'avait pas bougé de là depuis son départ. Il ne comptait pas y remonter. Son expérience précédente dans l'antre de Don avait suffit à le faire déguerpir de cet endroit où il ne voulait pas remettre les pieds, pas dans ces conditions. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était récupérer son ami tel qu'il était avant.

Il arriva devant la porte et ne sonna pas. Il se contenta de déposer la lettre qu'il avait écrite pour Don, la lettre de la dernière chance. Celle qui allait sûrement changer le cours de leur vie ou les séparer pour toujours. Ce soir, les choses passaient ou cassaient définitivement.

Don entendit le bruissement du papier frôler le parquet. Les dernières notes de la chanson de Marilyn Manson , « Redeemer », venaient de s'évanouir dans la pièce. Le Détective était avachi sur le sol, les genoux remontés vers la poitrine comme pour se protéger d'un ennemi invisible qu'il n'avait plus la force de combattre.

_« Feeling, falling, hating, feel like I am fading, hating life »_

Don avait dépassé le stade de la souffrance. Il arrivait un moment où elle devenait tellement intense, tellement sourde qu'il ne la sentait même plus. Quand un trop plein de sentiments vous envahit, ils se mélangent tous tellement qu'on arrive même plus à ressentir quoi que ce soit. On est comme dans un état latent, un état de drogué ayant atteint le Nirvana. Incapable de penser, de sentir, de réagir. On perd tous les moyens dont on était doté.

_« It's haunting me... »_

Les pleurs de sa sœur, le regard diabolique de son meurtrier, sa propre peur et tout ce qui avait découlé de ce cauchemar depuis tant d'années... tout continuait à le hanter. Il y pensait tous les jours. Et les jours s'étaient mués en semaines, puis les semaines en mois... les mois en années. Mais la douleur n'avait jamais diminué, encore moins disparue. Elle était toujours présente, comme une cicatrice brûlante.

Il avait peur de fermer les yeux. Des flashs de l'incident lui revenaient comme des coups de poignard. Les visages de son passé se déformaient, ressemblant à des spectres maléfiques. Sa respiration se bloquait dans sa cage thoracique, l'écrasant comme des fers trop lourds à porter. Des accès de paranoïa l'avaient poussé à se renfermer sur lui-même. Il était comme ces enfants apeurés par l'obscurité, y voyant des spectres inexistants du coin de l'œil.

Une voiture passa dans la rue, les lumières des phares se reflétant sur le plafond blanc de Don. Cet éclair de lumière s'insinuant dans son obscurité le ramena à la réalité. Le déclic du papier froissant le sol revint à son esprit. Mécaniquement, il se leva et ramassa l'enveloppe blanche qu'il ouvrit avec automatisme.

Il s'arrêta un instant sur la forme avant de pouvoir se pencher sur le fond. L'écriture en italique était soignée, comme si la lettre était destinée à être conservée telle un souvenir. Il commença alors sa lecture...

_Cher Don, _

_Cette lettre n'aboutira qu'à deux options : Soit tu ne voudras plus jamais me parler ; soit tu me rejoindras car je serai devenu la seule personne en qui tu pourras avoir une confiance sans limite. Je ne te cache pas que je préfèrerais la seconde. _

_Tu m'as confié ton secret le plus intime et le plus douloureux ce soir et je te promets qu'aussi longtemps que je vivrai, ton secret sera à l'abri avec moi. Jamais je ne trahirai ta confiance même si, pour toutes les raisons que tu m'as invoquées, je ne partage pas ton point de vue. Cet homme, tout meurtrier démoniaque qu'il était, devait être traité comme n'importe lequel de nos criminels. Ne crois-tu pas que l'avoir tué était trop facile ? Ne crois-tu pas que pourrir en prison, à se replier sur lui-même en suppliant le pardon aurait été une bien pire torture pour son esprit malade ? Peut-être étais-ce même cela, son but ? De voir la fureur dans ton regard au moment où tu lui ôtais la vie, en sachant qu'il avait eu ce qu'il voulait... en voyant qu'il t'avait détruit. Tu lui as donné ce qu'il désirait plus que tout, tu lui as donné le pouvoir. Le pouvoir de faire de ta vie un Enfer. Et il est mort en sachant que tu allais continuer à souffrir et à te morfondre sur les actes de ton passé. Il est parti, un sourire sur le visage, en sachant qu'un jour tu regretterais de l'avoir tué. Parce que tu es quelqu'un de bon, Don. Au fond de toi, tu ne peux être que quelqu'un de bien. _

_Si tu n'étais pas cet homme, jamais tu ne serais devenu un aussi bon flic. Je ne pense pas que toutes ces années de travail où tu as appliqué la loi étaient destinées uniquement à coincer ce type. Je pense que tu as voulu donner aux autres ce qu'on n'a pas su te donner lors du meurtre de ta sœur : la justice._

_Le tumulte des sentiments qui s'était insinué dans mon esprit le jour où je suis venu te rendre visite n'a pas disparu, mais les choses me semblent un peu plus claires. Je me sens plus lucide, prêt à affronter la réalité. Je la niais pourtant en bloc, trop horrifié qu'elle puisse être véridique. Pourtant, le Don Flack que j'ai vu ce soir-là était ce meurtrier. Cet homme qui m'a plaqué contre le mur, qui m'a fait sentir comme un enfant effrayé par une force obscure, cet homme devant moi avait la fureur qui dansait dans ses veines. Sur l'espace d'un instant, j'ai compris que n'importe quel être humain avait le pouvoir d'ôter une vie. Je l'ai compris lorsque tu m'as demandé de partir et que si je restais, tu risquais de faire une chose impardonnable. J'ai compris que, par rage ou par désespoir, tu pouvais mettre un terme à ma vie aussi simplement qu'un claquement de doigts. Je l'ai lu dans ton regard._

_Pourtant je n'arrive pas à partir. Je n'arrive pas à m'y résoudre, Don. Même en connaissant ce passé qui m'attriste et me révolte tout à la fois, même en redoutant cet homme que tu m'as révélé, je n'arrive pas à me convaincre de t'abandonner. Premièrement parce que tu es la seule personne avec qui j'ai pu lier une amitié désintéressée. En tant qu'ami, mon devoir est d'être à tes côtés pour te soutenir. _

_La deuxième raison, peut-être celle qui me pousse à agir de la sorte, est que je t'aime. Même en sachant tout le mal que tu peux me faire, en sachant que tu pourrais me tuer si tu le voulais, je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer une vie sans toi. Je suis comme cette fille de roman qui tombe amoureuse d'un vampire et qui se sait en danger. Mais malgré tout, elle sait qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre et elle s'accroche à cet espoir, tout en étant consciente de sa vulnérabilité. Alors, tu peux penser que je suis inconscient ou fou, mais je n'y peux rien. Je n'ai pas eut mon mot à dire dans le choix que mon cœur a fait. Et c'est toi que j'ai choisi. Aujourd'hui, peu importe que tu partages ces sentiments ou non, je veux que tu saches que je serai là pour te soutenir. Comme toujours, ce que j'ai à t'offrir est inconditionnel. _

_Aussi cliché que cela puisse paraître, pour toi, j'abandonnerais tout. Ne poses pas de questions, je n'en ai pas les réponses. Il y a certaines choses que l'on n'expliquera jamais. Elles se passent, c'est tout. _

_Toi et moi savons que rien ne reste assez longtemps secret dans la police. Nous sommes tous deux conscients des risques que tu cours. Bientôt, l'équipe saura ce qui s'est passé pour cet homme. Il te reste le choix de leur expliquer ton passé, mais même avec ça, tu serais condamné. Je te connais, Don. Tu ne tiendras pas le coup derrière les barreaux. Tu ne connais que trop l'Enfer des prisons. Tu y mourras à petit feu._

_Il faut nous enfuir. Nier toute notre existence avant ce jour et laisser derrière nous tout ce que nous avons connu. Il ne faut pas que nous soyons mélancolique en pensant à nos amis. S'ils apprennent ce que tu as fait, ils ne le seront plus de toute manière. N'ait aucun regret envers eux, aucun remords car ils n'en auront pas envers toi. _

_Je suis à l'hôtel Hudson, sur la 5__e__ avenue. Si tu tiens à cette liberté comme je tiens à toi, rejoins-moi ce soir avant minuit. _

_Ceux que nous étions, tels qu'on les connaissait, n'existent plus... pour survivre, il nous faudra apprendre à porter un masque. _

_D._


	4. Chapitre III

III.

Danny faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre d'hôtel, se demandant si Don avait lu sa lettre et s'il y répondrait de la manière qu'il souhaitait. Il ne devait pas attendre plus longtemps quand des coups discrets mais répétés se faisaient entendre.

Il ouvrait précipitamment pour se retrouver nez à nez avec son ami. Il lui semblait qu'il était redevenu presque le même, si ce n'était un brin plus torturé qu'à l'accoutumée. Danny ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver terriblement beau, ses cheveux noirs étincelants sous les lumières du couloir, ses pupilles redevenues d'un bleu limpide qui le scrutaient avec un brin de malice.

Don portait un sac de voyage qui devait contenir à peine quelques vêtements et effets personnels. S'ils devaient effacer leur vie, autant qu'ils commencent tout de suite en emportant le moins de choses possible. Plus ils arriveraient à se détacher émotionnellement, plus ils auraient la possibilité d'avancer sans risques.

Danny laissait entrer son ami sans prononcer le moindre mot et refermait la porte derrière lui. Il n'avait pas le temps de se retourner qu'il se sentait plaqué contre celle-ci, comme il avait été plaqué contre le mur de l'appartement de Don, avec autant de force et de détermination. Mais cette fois-ci, les yeux de Don étaient parfaitement bleus et son sourire n'avait plus rien de machiavélique.

Doucement, mais pourtant avec faim et envie, les lèvres de Don se posaient sur celles de Danny. Ce premier contact était comme un départ d'incendie qui embrasait leurs sens. Timidement pour l'un et tendrement pour l'autre, leurs lèvres se goûtaient, leurs gémissements ricochant sur les murs. Déjà, leurs corps en demandaient d'avantage et leurs hanches se rencontraient frénétiquement.

Leurs regards se perdaient l'un dans l'autre quand ils devaient se séparer à regret. Voyant que Danny voulait éclaircir la situation et connaître ses raisons, Don posait ses doigts sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire. Il n'avait pas envie, il n'avait pas besoin de parler. Il avait uniquement besoin de Danny. Sentir son corps contre le sien, sa chaleur l'entourer et ses lèvres le parcourir. Il avait besoin de se sentir aimé et son ami était à présent le seul être au monde qui était prêt à tout abandonner pour lui. Danny était à présent son seul pilier.

-'Plus tard... on aura tout le temps de parler' murmurait Don, la voix rauque de désir.

Et puisque Danny était prêt à tout sacrifier pour lui, Don voulait tout lui donner cette nuit. Il n'avait jamais considéré le fait de partager une romance à long terme avec un homme, mais avec Danny, c'était différent. Il n'avait pas envie de se poser de questions. Ce petit jeu l'avait déjà suffisamment fatigué. En continuant à l'embrasser avec passion, il mêlait sa langue à celle de son compagnon qui ne pouvait retenir un gémissement d'anticipation. Don se surprenait à aimer ce son qui envoyait en lui une poussée d'adrénaline. Déjà, ses doigts jouaient avec les boutons du jeans de Danny et l'ouvraient avec une grande facilité.

Le scientifique gémissait plus fort lorsqu'il sentait la main de Don dans son boxer, caressant avec une assurance désarmante son sexe en érection. Etais-ce seulement possible ? Danny se demandait s'il était en train de rêver cette douce torture infligée par l'homme qu'il aimait. Ses sentiments lui étaient-ils donc retournés ? Il se décidait de ne pas y réfléchir pour le moment mais de profiter de l'instant présent... Don était là, rien qu'à lui et il allait en profiter pleinement.

D'une façon ou d'une autre, il n'aurait pas pu y réfléchir plus longtemps. Sa lucidité l'abandonnait complètement devant la vue qui lui était offerte : Don s'était mis à genoux devant lui. Danny fermait les yeux, posant sa tête contre la porte et soupirait de contentement. C'était encore meilleur que tous ses rêves érotiques réunis. Les lèvres de Don aspiraient, léchaient, goûtaient son érection grandissante.

Danny passait ses doigts dans les cheveux de son compagnon pour l'attirer encore plus à lui. Il les lui caressait d'un geste à la fois encourageant et amoureux et s'y agrippait avec plus de force lorsqu'il se sentait proche de l'orgasme.

-'Don...' lui murmura-t-il, haletant.

Ils se savaient tous deux proches de ce point de non retour.

Danny devait s'appuyer de tout son poids contre la porte lorsque l'orgasme le frappait de plein fouet. Il sentait le sang pulser dans ses veines à une vitesse vertigineuse, les battements affolés de son cœur bourdonnant dans ses oreilles. Don se relevait, fondant sur son compagnon pour échanger un autre baiser passionné. Danny commençait déjà à se retourner, s'offrant complètement à Don quand celui-ci le stoppait. Posant son front contre celui du scientifique, il avait un petit sourire avant que leurs regards ne se fondent l'un dans l'autre.

-'Pas comme ça...' lui disait Don, pantelant.

Danny comprenait alors qu'il ne s'agissait pas que de sexe et que leur étreinte signifiait bien plus que ça. Il lui semblait que le temps avait stoppé son envol et qu'ils auraient l'occasion de se découvrir sans se précipiter. Pourtant, le temps jouait bel et bien contre eux. Le lendemain matin, ils devraient quitter la ville et l'Etat. Peut-être même leur pays pour d'autres horizons...

Don entraînait Danny vers le lit, retirant par la même occasion le t-shirt de son homme puis le sien. Le scientifique posait ses mains sur son torse, caressant la peau brûlante de son amant qui poussait un soupir de contentement. Danny se collait contre Don, l'embrassant fiévreusement et le débarrassant de son jeans. Leurs vêtements se retrouvaient sur le sol en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire et ils se jetaient sur le lit où ils échangaient une série de baisers torrides. Depuis qu'ils avaient goûté l'un à l'autre, ils ne semblaient plus pouvoir se séparer.

Leurs corps se frottaient l'un contre l'autre dans un rythme frénétique, leur arrachant de longs gémissements. Leurs lèvres rougies suite à leurs baisers passionnés ne semblaient ne plus pouvoir se quitter et déjà, la friction de leurs corps aidant, Danny était à nouveau en pleine possession de ses capacités. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il en était pour Don mais il n'avait jamais vraiment eu de relation avec un autre homme. Il pensait que son amant n'y était pas étranger, vu la façon dont il avait su prendre possession de lui quelques minutes plus tôt.

Danny agrippait à son tour l'érection de Don, lui arrachant un gémissement long et profond. Ses doigts s'enroulaient autour de la virilité offerte, la masturbant avec douceur. Il s'écartait des lèvres de son homme pour pouvoir l'observer. Bien plus que l'effet qu'il lui produisait, Danny aimait par-dessus tout voir le visage de Don basculer vers l'arrière, alors qu'il fermait les yeux et se mordait la lèvre. Il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à reproduire les gestes que son amant avait eus envers lui et Don le savait très bien. En cet instant, ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour communiquer : leurs regards amoureux parlaient pour eux.

Doucement, Don faisait basculer Danny sur son ventre et se positionna derrière lui pour le préparer, au grand dam du jeune homme qui n'avait envie que d'une chose.

-'Don... c'est toi que je veux' haletait Danny. Ses mots faisaient sourire le Détective mais il savait bien qu'il blesserait son amant s'il le pénétrait maintenant et il ne le voulait pas.

Don déposait de petits baisers sur l'épaule du scientifique, lui murmurant à l'oreille :

-'Sois patient...'

Après les avoir humectés, il introduisait d'abord un puis deux doigts afin de stimuler Danny qui ondulait les hanches, poussant de petits gémissements de plaisir qui faisaient sourire son amant. Lorsqu'il s'efforçait d'introduire un troisième doigt, il entendait enfin ce long gémissement, signe qu'il venait de stimuler une partie particulièrement sensible de Danny.

Il attendait encore quelques instants, mordillant l'épaule de son homme qui soulevait son corps d'anticipation, ce qui permit à Don d'agripper de sa main libre la virilité de son amant. Continuant à le masturber et à le préparer tout à la fois, il ne se rendait pas compte que Danny voyait déjà des étoiles, mais pouvait le deviner. Lui aussi était passé par là auparavant.

Don cessait de prodiguer ses caresses à son amant et posait une main sur sa hanche, afin de le positionner sur son côté. Il se plaçait ensuite derrière lui, l'enlaçant tendrement, logeant sa tête au creux du cou de Danny. En se positionnant, il observait les traits du visage de Danny afin de déceler le moindre signe de douleur mais n'en trouva aucun, ce qui le poussa à continuer. Il était à présent entièrement en lui, l'embrassant langoureusement dans le cou, sa main libre caressant l'érection de son homme qui gémissait doucement.

-'Don...' lui disait-il, voulant lui avouer quelque chose. 'Avant que... je ne sache plus qui je suis... je voulais te dire... que je t'aime' continuait Danny pantelant.

Il pouvait sentir le sourire de son homme se dessiner sur sa peau brûlante alors que Don s'efforçait d'exprimer la force de son désir avec faim mais tendresse.

Au creux de son oreille, le Détective murmurait :

-'Moi aussi je t'aime, Danny'.

Leurs corps se tendaient comme des arcs alors que les mouvements de Don se faisaient extatiques. Sa main branlait avec passion et tendresse la virilité de son homme qui semblait être sur le point d'imploser. Don observait à nouveau les traits du visage de Danny, s'extasiant intérieurement sur la beauté de son amant et voyait qu'il se contractait délicieusement. Un frisson parcourait le corps qu'il était en train de prendre et la main de Danny se resserrait sur son bras.

Don engouffrait son visage au creux du cou de Danny alors que l'orgasme l'heurtait de plein fouet, tandis que le scientifique jouissait pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Pantelants, ils échangeaient un dernier baiser avant de s'installer confortablement sur les draps qui avaient accueilli leur première étreinte.


	5. Chapitre IV

.IV.

Couchés dans les draps de satin de l'hôtel, Danny entourait fermement son homme de ses bras. Don, la tête posée contre le torse de son amant, soupirait lourdement, déchirant ainsi le silence de la pièce.

-'C'est pour ça que je suis devenu flic'. Lançait Don, serrant plus fermement Danny qui lui caressait doucement les cheveux. Il ne savait pas si Don faisait référence au fait de sauver les gens, de rendre justice ou s'il évoquait le meurtre de sa sœur.

-'Quand mon père a commencé à me détester, j'ai voulu faire le seul métier qui pouvait me rapprocher de lui... j'ai voulu être flic.' Commençait-t-il à expliquer, sa voix étant redevenue normale mais étranglée par les larmes qu'il se refusait de verser.

-'Tu voulais qu'il t'aime ?' demandait doucement Danny. Don se contentait d'acquiescer tandis que les doigts de Danny lui caressaient tendrement le visage, dessinant ses sourcils et le contour de ses lèvres.

Don avait l'air incroyablement triste, repensant au comportement de son propre père envers lui durant toutes ces années. Il l'avait d'abord vu tomber dans la déchéance et l'alcoolisme, se demandant si sa sœur Samantha n'avait pas suivit le même chemin devenu adulte. Il ne pouvait pas les blâmer, lui-même se réfugiait souvent dans la boisson lorsque les choses devenaient insoutenables. C'était avant... avant Danny. Avant tout ce que le jeune scientifique avait pu lui apporter. Et il savait qu'ils ne s'arrêteraient pas en si bon chemin. Même les perspectives de leur avenir étant noires, il avait l'espoir de vivre la vie qu'il avait rêvée auprès de Danny.

Ils savaient qu'ils devraient aborder la question à un moment où à un autre, alors le Détective anticipait :

-'Où est-ce qu'on va aller ?' demandait-il à son homme, ne quittant pas ses bras protecteurs.

Danny se desserrait un instant de leur étreinte pour prendre la carte qui se trouvait sur la table de nuit. Il y avait pensé toute la veille et, avec ses contacts discrets et dans lesquels il avait toute confiance, il avait établi un plan de route.

Il se rasseyait sur le bord du lit, un sourire confiant sur le visage.

-'T'aimes les crabes ?' demandait-il alors à Don, comme s'il s'agissait d'un jeu.

Il déposait alors l'immense carte sur les draps et observait le visage de son amant sans y déceler la moindre émotion. Il n'y voyait qu'un homme essayant de déchiffrer un code ou de trouver l'endroit où un trésor serait caché.

-'C'est une blague ? Danny... l'Alaska ?!?!'

Le jeune scientifique eut un petit sourire. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas, mais le goût de l'aventure primait sur tout ce qu'il ressentait jusqu'alors.

-'T'as pris des vêtements chauds j'espère'.

Don se détournait de lui quelques instants, passant une main lourde sur son visage.

-'Danny, c'est pas drôle... Comment veux-tu qu'on traverse une partie des Etats-Unis sans se faire repérer ?' demandait-il alors, essayant de cerner les réactions de son homme qui semblait aimer plus que de raison cette nouvelle perspective d'avenir.

Le scientifique s'allongeait à nouveau à côté de Don qui lui laissait l'espace pour se positionner derrière lui et l'entourer de ses bras. Il ne voulait jamais les quitter...

-'T'inquiète pas, j'ai tout arrangé. Je connais un mec à la protection des témoins qui m'a fait deux faux passeports, juste au cas où. Mais en principe, on n'en aura pas besoin...'

-'Pourquoi ?' le coupait Don, fronçant les sourcils.

-'On ira jusqu'à Portland. Là-bas, j'ai bidouillé un truc avec un ex-Tanglewood qui s'y est retiré. Il possède un petit aérodrome, il nous emmènera jusqu'en Alaska et...'

-'Pourquoi Danny ?' demandait à nouveau Don, qui se fichait bien des détails du voyage. Il avait une confiance aveugle en Danny, il savait qu'il avait tout planifié dans le moindre détail, sans rien laisser au hasard. Il savait qu'ils arriveraient à s'échapper ou qu'ils mourraient en essayant. Mais il devait savoir pourquoi.

Et Danny comprenait que cette question soit primordiale pour Don.

-'Parce que je t'aime, Don. C'est tout.' Répondait-il dans un murmure, ajoutant sa dernière phrase comme un point final à cette question. Ils avaient tout ce qui était nécessaire pour partir : les faux papiers, l'argent que Danny avait économisé toute une vie et peut-être plus encore.

Voilà quelle était leur nouvelle vie mise en marche : pêcheurs de crabes sur un caseyeur de la mer de Béring. Ils y travailleraient 8 jours si la saison de pêche au crabe y était prolifique et toucheraient facilement de quoi vivre durant l'année. Enfin « facilement » n'était sans doute pas le terme qui convenait car la vie en mer, particulièrement celle-ci, était comparée à l'Enfer. Mais après ce qu'ils venaient de vivre, rien ne pouvait être pire, ils en étaient certains. Après la saison, ils se retireraient sur la petite île de Saint-Paul, où personne ne leur chercherait de misère. D'autant plus qu'entre-temps, ils auraient accidentellement trouvé la mort dans les eaux glaciales du détroit de Béring, après avoir essayé de rattraper des casiers s'échappant du pont. Tout était parfaitement ficelé et Don, en observant Danny, voyait bien que le jeune homme n'avait aucun doute sur la réussite de son plan. Il le suivait donc les yeux fermés, lui qui lui avait sauvé la vie ou était prêt à tout pour le faire.

Mais tout semblait aussi bien trop compliqué pour Don, qui était tiraillé entre l'envie furieuse de vivre avec Danny cette folle aventure et l'envie de tout arrêter sur le moment même. Il n'avait qu'à attendre que Danny soit endormi pour composer un seul numéro de téléphone, se rendre à ses collègues et laisser son homme retourner auprès de sa famille pendant qu'il subirait les conséquences de son acte. Il lui suffisait de tendre le bras et dans deux minutes, tout serait définitivement perdu. Danny croisait le regard de Don et y vit ses doutes qu'il s'empressait de taire au plus vite.

-'N'y penses même pas !' l'avertissait Danny d'un ton ferme, attirant Don un peu plus à lui.

-'Danny... Retournes auprès de ta femme...' commençait-il à articuler, sa voix sifflant derrière ses incisives. Il détestait prononcer ce mot ignoble comme il avait détesté voir Lindsay arborer son alliance avec fierté. Comme si Danny lui appartenait comme un jouet ou un chien attaché à une laisse. '... auprès de ta fille' reprenait-il alors, sa voix se faisant plus douce. Il ne voulait pas briser la famille que Danny avait réussi à construire même si son envie en était grande. Mais il ne savait pas et ne pouvait pas savoir que derrière ce masque apparent de bonheur se cachait un secret lui aussi ignoble. Il allait le découvrir lorsque Danny eut un petit rire mauvais.

-'C'est pas la mienne. Tu veux que je te dise ? J'étais déjà amoureux de toi quand je fréquentais Lindsay, j'ai voulu te le dire mais elle l'a su. Elle m'a dit alors qu'elle était enceinte et que si je partais, elle se tuerait. Je ne voulais pas avoir sa mort ni celle du bébé sur la conscience, alors je suis resté. Je l'ai détesté pour ça... encore aujourd'hui, elle me répugne...'

Don se calait plus encore contre Danny qui enfouissait sa tête au creux de son cou, continuant ses révélations peu glorieuses au sujet d'une femme qui avait désormais perdu toute once d'estime auprès de lui.

-'... Puis elle m'a craché un jour au visage que Lucy n'était pas ma fille. Elle n'a jamais voulu me dire qui c'était, mais elle a continué son chantage, disant que si je partais, elle révèlerait tout à Mac et à l'équipe. Je ne pouvais pas compromettre ma carrière ni la tienne à ce moment-là.'

-'N'y pensons plus... J'ai plus envie de penser à rien, juste à nous d'accord ?' demandait Don en soupirant lourdement et fermant les yeux, prêt à s'endormir et se rêver déjà à ce que pourrait être leur nouvelle vie. Danny acquiesçait en silence et s'installait confortablement, prêt à imiter son homme.

-'Dan ?' lançait Don, le ton déjà un peu groggy par la fatigue qui s'emparait de lui. Le scientifique plongeait son regard dans ses yeux bleus et le gratifiait d'un sourire. 'Merci.'

Haussant un sourcil, il s'empressait de demander :

-'Pour quoi ?'

-'Merci de me donner la force de me battre. De me donner l'envie d'y croire.' Répondait Don avant de définitivement se laisser aspirer par la fatigue.

Aucun d'eux ne savait s'ils y arriveraient, s'ils parviendraient à se fondre dans la masse et à se faire oublier. Don taisait ses doutes même s'il avait toute confiance en son homme. Quant à Danny, qui semblait avoir tout réglé au millimètre près, il conservait lui aussi quelques suspicions mais jamais il n'en aurait fait part à Don. Il se souvenait d'un de ses cours de philosophie très barbants qu'il avait eu déjà depuis un petit temps, le genre de ceux qui ne lui avaient rien appris de concret mais lui avaient permis de se poser des questions sur lui-même et le monde qui l'entourait. Et même s'il avait tout oublié, une phrase écrite par un vieux grec barbu lui revenait en tête :

« Il est préférable de mourir en route pour un idéal trop élevé que de ne pas partir du tout. »


End file.
